


Why Can't You See

by zebraljb



Series: You Belong With Me [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Merlin (Kingsman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Harry is Arthur, M/M, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Revenge, paternal Harry Hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Ever since Eggsy's heat Gawain has been sniffing around...he cannot seem to get it through his head that Eggsy is taken.Not to worry...Eggsy's surrogate father, Harry, will take care of things.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: You Belong With Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675936
Comments: 18
Kudos: 241





	Why Can't You See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyssa13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa13/gifts).



> The Lovely Lyssa asked for Gawain to get his...and I was far too eager to acquiesce.

“I am not speaking with ye about this now, Galahad.”

Eggsy folds his arms over his chest and glares up at Merlin. “Well, why not? You were mad enough to interrupt my lunch with Roxy?”

Merlin starts walking. “I asked ye to meet me in my office. I didn’t interrupt your lunch.”

“Oh yes…these mission reports simply can’t wait.” Eggsy hurries to keep up with him.

Merlin stops and slowly turns to face him. “Agent, those mission reports help me to not only know exactly what happened on your end of a mission, but also help me plan other missions. If your mission is successful, I can work through your report and see what exactly made it successful. If your mission is a failure…as they sometimes are…the report helps me see where errors were made and where we need to improve.” His scent is angry and strong and Eggsy actually steps back a bit. “Is that clear to ye?”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says quietly.

“Anything ye wish to add?”

“No, Merlin. Well, I’m sorry, Merlin. But Arthur never…”

“When Arthur was Galahad, lad, he was nae perfect. Just as ye are nae perfect. I think ye need to reevaluate when ye bring the prior Galahad up in conversation. Good day.” Merlin strides down the hall and slams his office door.

“Fuck.” Eggsy leans back against the wall and closes his eyes for a moment before turning in the other direction. He goes to the opposite end of the manor and knocks on a door. “It’s Galahad, sir.”

“Come in.” Harry’s face lights up as Eggsy enters his office. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I fucked up with Merlin. Again.” Eggsy flops onto a chair.

“Please, Eggsy, do sit,” Harry says wryly. “What happened now?”

“I bad-mouthed his mission reports and got preached at. I swear, whenever I try to impress him as an agent I only end up chewing on my own shoe since my foot is so far in my mouth.” Eggsy kicks at Harry’s desk. “I don’t see HOW he wants to bond himself to me forever when I’m such a pain in his arse at work.”

“Because he loves you, Eggsy. That means a great deal…and do stop ruining my office furniture.”

Eggsy stops kicking. “Sometimes I feel like I’m only good to him as an omega and nothing else.”

“Eggsy Unwin, hold your tongue!” Harry snaps. “You are a very good omega, that is true. You love taking care of those you care about, especially Merlin. I am quite thankful for that, since the man is fairly incapable when it comes to looking after himself. You will make him the perfect mate. But you are also a good person and a wonderful agent. Merlin would not bother himself with someone unworthy.”

Eggsy sighs. “You really think so?”

“I know so. I also think some of his is partially pre-bonding jitters?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy admits. “Love him so damn much, Harry. Can’t believe I found someone like him, and that he wants to bond with ME. Me!” 

“He is the lucky one, my boy.” Harry stands. “Did you have any actual work to discuss? I’m a bit behind with some things and…”

“So YOU need to turn in some reports to Merlin as well,” Eggsy says with a delighted laugh. 

“That is none of your business.” Harry walks Eggsy to the door and opens it. “Please try to relax, Eggsy. I’ve never been fortunate enough to find someone I wish to spend my life with…but I know what love looks like. And Merlin loves you.”

“Thanks, Harry. See you for dinner tomorrow night?” 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“See you then.” Eggsy gives him a quick hug and heads down the hall.

He continues toward his office deep in thought about his mission report. If it’s that important to his alpha, he’s going to do his best to make it the best damn report Merlin’s ever seen. “Why, hello, Galahad.”

Eggsy freezes and slowly turns around. “Hello, Gawain, how are you?” Eggsy says politely. He’s always polite to Gawain now, although he does everything in his power to avoid the man. Harry listened to his accusations, of course, and Merlin apologized for pushing him into the wall. Otherwise they acted as if nothing ever happened.

“Is everything all right?” Gawain asks sweetly, his eyes hungrily running over Eggsy’s body. Eggsy’s nowhere near his heat, and it is common knowledge now that he and Merlin are courting, but Gawain still seems interested. TOO interested. 

“Yes, I’m fine, thank you.”

“I just wanted to make sure. I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation with Merlin. He seemed quite angry.” Gawain puts a hand on Eggsy’s arm. “Merlin is angry more often than not. He never…he never takes it out on you, does he?”

Eggsy inwardly rolls his eyes. Really? “I appreciate your concern, Gawain. I am quite capable of looking after myself, but don’t worry. Merlin is never anything other than sweet to me.”

“I see,” Gawain says, not looking at all convinced. “I want you to know, Galahad, that if you ever need someone to…talk to, I am here for you. A handsome omega such as yourself needs an alpha to look after him. Someone you can count on.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Eggsy says with a smile. “Now if you’ll excuse me, gotta get to those reports.” Eggsy steps around him and continues toward his office. “Fucking wanker,” he growls under his breath.

“Ready for pudding?” Eggsy asks as he stands and starts clearing dishes. 

“I’m afraid not, dear boy. You’ve filled me up.” Harry pats his flat abdomen.

“Aye, lad, dinner was amazing, thank ye.” Merlin turns his face up for a kiss.

“That’s too bad,” Eggsy says, giving the kiss before bringing dishes to the sink. “I made apple pie.”

“I may have room,” Merlin says.

“I as well,” Harry adds.

Eggsy snickers and gets out clean dessert plates after starting coffee. He loves that they have dessert plates. He’d moved into Merlin’s house as soon as he asked, and they’d gone and bought things together like dessert plates. Because they’re planning on forever. He sighs happily. “So…interesting thing happened yesterday,” he say as he carefully slices the pie. He brings each man a slice of pie. “Gawain approached me yet AGAIN…thought just because me and you had a bit of a spat that he could slide in there like the snake he is. Smarmy bastard,” he mutters. He waits for the coffee to finish and prepares a cup for both Harry and Merlin, knowing exactly how they like it. When he turns around with the mugs they’re both staring at him. Staring and frowning. “Wot?”

“What did you say?” Harry asks.

“Did ye say Gawain approached ye AGAIN?” Merlin adds.

“Oh.” Eggsy groans and inwardly smacks himself in the head. Idiot. “Well…”

“Eggsy,” Merlin growls, his scent harsh. Eggsy whimpers and bares he throat.

“Oh, do calm down, Hamish,” Harry snaps.

“As if ye like the idea of that horse’s arse making a move on your son.”

Harry growls as well. “Do explain, Eggsy.”

“Alphas,” Eggsy mutters, rolling his eyes. “This maybe the third time since everything happened with my heat. He doesn’t touch me…learned his lesson…but he talks. And he hints. And he flirts. And he insinuates that maybe you’re not the best alpha for me, Merlin.”

Merlin grabs Eggsy, yanks him down, and kisses him hard. “I am the only alpha for you,” he hisses possessively. “Mine.” He leans in and sniffs along Eggsy’s scent gland. “I will take ye and knot ye and bite ye…MINE.”

“Whoa, babe, relax,” Eggsy says with a weak laugh, although right now all he wants to do is climb onto Merlin’s lap and ride his beautiful prick.

“Really, Hamish…I don’t wish to see this,” Harry says, clearing his throat. “Have you ever felt threatened, Eggsy?”

“Nah. Like I said, he doesn’t ever try to touch me. He simply uses his words and his brain…which is a joke.” Eggsy sits down with his own coffee. “I think it’s funny, actually. Like don’t he get it? We’ve been talking about bonding for weeks now…know it’s gone around the HQ gossip mill.”

“Well, Gawain is not the most social of creatures,” Harry says. “And he’s been out in the field.”

“Still.” Eggsy shakes his head. “When did I ever encourage him? Never, that’s when.”

“I will not allow sexual harassment in the workplace, and that’s what this is,” Harry says firmly. “I will speak with Ellen in Human Resources about a training video.”

Eggsy and Merlin groan as one. Computer based training is the worst. “Wow, thanks, Harry…you’re the guv,” Eggsy says sarcastically.

“Would anyone notice if his weapons stop working? If his guns don’t fire, or his shoes no longer have poison blades?” Merlin muses.

“Babe!” Eggsy slides onto his lap and glares at him. “You don’t gotta kill the man.”

“He touched you. He insinuated that ye should nae be with me. I will…”

“You will do nothing. Stand down, alpha,” Harry says sternly. “I will take care of this.”

“A sweet little omega on your own?” Gawain leans in and inhales. “You smell so good…so delicious. I could take good care of you. Fill your sweet little omega hole with my knot…”

“Gawain, c’mon, listen to yourself. You don’t even like me.” Eggsy tries to wiggle around Gawain but the larger man uses his body to pin Eggsy against the wall.

“I could like you. And I know you’d like having me as your alpha. You wouldn’t have to work…you could stay home and build our nest, take care of our pups…mmm.” Gawain leans in again and his tongue flicks out.

“Look, mate, I said no. Bugger OFF.” Eggsy brings up his knee and connects with Gawain’s balls. Gawain howls and drops into a crouch. “Christ, finally.” Eggsy tears off down the hall.

Harry turns off his computer and gets up from his desk. He angrily paces around his office trying to calm down. His boy. His son, for lack of a better word. Harry feels dirty just watching it. Technically he could take action against Gawain for harassing Eggsy, like he said. But Gawain could quickly defend himself by saying it was Eggsy’s heat that made him act that way, that he was a helpless alpha victim to the heady scent of an omega ready for mating.

That’s fine. He doesn’t need to do anything severe. He’s Arthur, and he will simply do his job. He makes himself a cup of a tea and takes a few sips before someone knocks at his door. “Enter.”

“You wished to meet with me, Arthur?”

“Ah, yes, Gawain, do come in. Tea?”

“No, thank you, sir.”

“Please have a seat.” Harry sits and Gawain does the same. Harry studies him for a moment. “I must commend you on your work in Dubai. Excellent job.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Your knowledge of explosives is quite vast and we are lucky to have you.”

“Most of it is steady hands, sir, but I like to do extra research when I can.” Gawain holds up his hands and smiles. 

Harry remembers those hands on Eggsy and inwardly hisses. “That is always good. One can never be too educated.”

“My thoughts exactly. I’ve tried explaining that to Galahad, but you know how these young agents are…and omegas are worse.” Gawain clears his throat. “I’m sorry, sir. I don’t mean to speak ill of other agents, and I know Galahad is your…”

“Galahad is an exemplary agent and I am proud to have been his mentor,” Harry says coldly. “But you are right, we should encourage our newer agents to do extracurricular research. I will bring it up at the next Table meeting. Thank you for the suggestion.”

“Any time I can be of help, sir,” Gawain says proudly.

“Now…about your next mission.” Harry brings something up on his computer. “It’s something quite serious and we need to act immediately. There is a possibility of future problems, and we’d like to nip it in the bud immediately. I do believe we can turn the minds of the people involved, sway them from evil to good, if you will, but we need to act now.”

“Sounds intriguing,” Gawain says.

“I had Galahad in mind for the job but he’s quite busy at the moment,” Harry says, thinking of the frantic phone call the night before about bonding ceremony flowers and whether daisies were too ‘low class.’

“Where will I be going, sir?”

“Right here in London, Gawain. You can even stay in your flat.”

“Excellent!”

“Indeed,” Harry says. He stands. “That will be all. I will send you instructions and a map tomorrow morning. Be ready to move out by half-eight.”

“Yes, Arthur. I won’t let you down.” Gawain regally gets to his feet and exits the office.

“Oh, I’m sure you won’t,” Harry says to himself, grinning as he goes to look out his window. It’s good to be king.

“I don’t know about this,” Eggsy calls from the fitting room. “I look like an idiot.”

“Every day of your life, my boy, but we can’t change that now,” Harry says, winking at Andrew.

“Fuck off, Harry,” Eggsy snaps. There’s a pause. “Sorry for my language, Andrew.”

“You forget where I work, Galahad. I’ve heard it all,” Andrew promises. “Including when I accidently stuck you with a pin.”

“Fair enough,” Eggsy agrees. He appears in the doorway of the fitting room.

Harry looks up from where he’s sipping his scotch. “Oh, Eggsy,” he whispers, slowly standing.

Eggsy fidgets. “You don’t think the green is too much? It’s his favorite color, and I wanted to have that.” 

“My darling boy.” Harry comes over to place his hands on Eggsy’s shoulders. The pine green almost black suit brings out the sparkle in Eggsy’s eyes and the cream of his skin. “You look perfect. He absolutely does not deserve you.” He leans in and kisses Eggsy’s forehead. “You are stunning.”

“Thanks, Harry,” Eggsy whispers. “And thanks, Andrew…fits like a glove.”

“You look quite handsome, Agent Galahad.” Andrew gives him a fond smile.

A call comes through on Harry’s glasses. “Excuse me,” he says, going to a corner of the room. “Yes, Gawain…is everything all right.”

“No, sir, it’s not. I am formally requesting to be relieved of my duty on this mission.”

“Whatever for?” Harry asks with a grin. “It seemed quite easy for someone like you.”

“I diffuse bombs, sir. I infiltrate foreign agencies. I am NOT a kindergarten teacher!”

“I’m sure there are explosions there every day.”

“With all respect, Arthur, you told me I would be diverting people from a future life of crime.”

“Tell me you don’t think some of those children are headed for a future of evil plans,” Harry says. He chuckles. He’s been to Daisy’s kindergarten more than once and knows exactly what kind of children go there. Michelle had mentioned a need for volunteers, and Harry had happily made a donation to the school in order to get Gawain appointed immediately.

“Arthur, please, sir. I am begging you. I will do anything. I’ll wash cars in the garage. I’ll clean up after the dogs. I…”

Harry watches as Merlin comes into the shop. Eggsy shrieks and darts back into the fitting room, not wanting his future mate to see him in his bonding suit before the ceremony. Merlin rolls his eyes and leans against the counter to speak with Andrew. “I will tell you exactly what you’re going to do, Gawain,” Harry says sternly. “You will apologize to Galahad for harassing him. You will no longer speak to him unless it’s on Kingsman business. You will apologize to Merlin for approaching his future mate. And you will buy them a lovely and expensive gift. Am I understood?”

“This is about Galahad? Arthur…”

“Am I understood, Gawain,” Harry snaps. “I could make your life much worse if you continue in this vein. Remember that you are a Kingsman agent, not some alpha walking Smith Street looking for an omega hole to use.”

“You are understood, Arthur,” Gawain says quietly. “I apologize for my behavior and will do as you ask.”

“Excellent. Tomorrow will be your last day…please return to HQ on Thursday.” Harry terminates the call.

Eggsy, who’s now back in the shop in his regular clothes, asks him, “Did I just hear you talking to Gawain?”

“Yes. He is finished with his mission and will be returning to Kingsman day after tomorrow. He wishes to speak with the both of you, so make sure you are available.”

Merlin takes Harry by the arm and pulls him away from the counter. Eggsy eagerly follows. “Harry, what have ye done?”

“Nothing,” Harry says innocently. “I gave Gawain a mission. At Daisy’s kindergarten.”

Eggsy gapes at him. “At Daisy’s…is HE the new teacher?” Harry nods. “Fuck, Harry, you’re wicked,” Eggsy says with a grin. “Mum said they put him in the room with the two-year-olds…she said he looked positively ill every time she came to pick Daisy up.”

“I’m impressed, Harry,” Merlin says. “I didn’t think ye had it in ye.”

“A good alpha does everything he can to protect his family,” Harry says simply, pulling Eggsy in and giving him a hug.


End file.
